


Black Licorice

by merry_magpie



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Porn, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-13
Updated: 2010-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_magpie/pseuds/merry_magpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His name is Charles and her name is Winifred. They face each other with smiles on their faces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Licorice

His name is Charles and her name is Winifred. They face each other with smiles on their faces. They're eating a piece of black licorice Lady and the Tramp style, suspended between them as they draw closer and closer. Each nibble is taken through smiling teeth and giggles. Each nibble threatens to slice the rope of licorice in half and let it fall to the ground. Or worse, let it end up solely in the possession of the other, that person becoming the lonely licorice eater on the other side of the licorice divide. And no one wants that.

They finally reach each other, lips brushing lightly as they chew the last of the rope between them. Their noses touch and that innocent, intimate touch ignites something stronger between them. Her lips brush closer, firmer against the opposing pair. The kiss is a sticky, black, gooey mess. Bluish green sugar spit strings down Charles face as his tongue darts into Winifred's mouth, and they tumble onto the bed in her room at the Hyperion. Hands search blindly as they take off as any clothing they can; while lips are melted together in a pungent, anise flavored kiss.

Later when they are laying side by side in bed together, her leg draped over his, his arm under her head, Winifred sees the box of black licorice again. The sun's light slants on to the table with the licorice box, and the glare on the cellophane obscures her view of the label. Regardless of the sex, the strongest smell in the room is sugary sweet anise baked in the sun. She untangles from the sheets and Charles, walking over to the box. She picks up another rope and walks over to the bed, dangling it in front of him. He grabs it with his teeth and lisps around the candy, "Don't leave me hanging, girl."


End file.
